WTF
by NikCul
Summary: When Bella comes back after visiting her father, she sees that her mom has a knew love interest and his name is Edward. She gets drunk at a party and things happen when Edward comes to the rescue...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Bye Dad, I love you." I said to my father before I boarded the flight.

"I love you to Bells." He said, trying to hold back how sad he was. "Have a good flight and call me when you are in Phoenix and also, tell Renee I say hi and don't talk to strangers!"

"Charlie, I'm seventeen. Get a grip. I'll visit again soon."

"I know. I'll miss you so much."

"And I'll miss you too." I said as I gave him one last hug and running onto the flight with my light carry on.

I was done visiting for two weeks and Charlie's place in Forks Washington and was on my way to the sunny days of Arizona for the rest of the summer, school year and be back at my dad's next summer. That was the routine.

After I stepped off the plane and grabbed my light luggage, I saw my mom standing at the doorways with her arms wide open.

"Mom!" I exclaimed. She was my best friend.

"Bella! How was it?"

"Good. I cooked everyday I was there." I joked.

Then I noticed something. Beside my mom was a young man with bronze hair and stunning emerald green eyes with his hand around my mom's waist.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"This is Edward, my boyfriend."

"What is he, my age?"

"Twenty-four. I met him at the supermarket and he asked me on a date and we've been hanging out ever since."

"And doing other things..." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" Renee asked.

"Nothing."

He stuck out his firm pale hand. "Pleased to meet you. I've heard so many good things."

I grabbed his hand and shook it then let it go. "The pleasure is all mine." I said sarcastically."

"Bella," my mom said sternly "be nice."

"Sure." I whispered.

Once we were in the car, Edward took my front seat and I had to sit in the back with the luggage.

"So, what's on the Agenda tonight?" My mom asked.

"Alice and Rose are taking me to Jessica's party, remember? It's her birthday."

"Oh right! I forgot. Have you gotten a gift?"

"I bought her one in Forks." I murmured.

"I'm sure it's lovely." She chimed. "What time's it at?"

"Nine."

"End?"

"Whenever."

"I'll let it slide when it's the break but let me know when you are on your way home."

"Don't I always?"

"True." She agreed. "I just wanted to remind you, that's all."

"Are you even going to pick up? I mean, won't you be busy doing...other things?"

"Bella, behave."

"I am. I was just asking a question."

She nodded and let it slide.

We arrived in front of my house and without another word, I took my luggage and ran into my room.

"She's mad..." I heard my mom tell Edward.

I suspect that my mom was about to talk to my door because I heard Edward stop her.

"Allow me." He murmured.

Are you kidding me?

My door creaked open and there stood Edward in all his love and glory.

"What do you want?"

"I just came to make amends. I me no harm."

"Your not right for her." I told him.

"Maybe from your eyes." He said inching closer to my bed.

"Stay there." I demanded but he came and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Bella, I have real feeling for your mother and I would never want to harm her."

"You say that now but soon some younger chick with big boobs is gunna walk by and that'll be the end of it, won't it?"

He shook his head, no.

"Yes it will." I disagreed.

"I do care for her whether you like it or not."

"So now your threatening me? Renee will love that."

"Bella, I'm trying to make amends."

I rolled my eyes.

"You don't have to like me."

"I don't."

"And you have made that perfectly clear but can you please pretend to like me, for you're mom."

"For my mom, never for you." I admitted. That was the truth.

"I can deal with that. Now come on, dinner time."

"I'm having dinner at the party."

"And by dinner you mean beer?"

"Not too bad but I don't drink beer."

"But you do drink?"

"I won't lie."

"I wonder how your mother would like that..."

"You wouldn't dare..."

"How about we make a compromise?"

"What?"

"I won't tell your mother about the drinking and you be nice to me when I'm around...every single time."

I stuck out my hand. "Deal."

He shook it and then walked out of my room.

Ass whole.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"He's not right for her guys." I vented to Alice and Rose.

"Why does it matter?" Alice said.

"I just don't wanna see her get hurt."

"The only thing hurting her is you. She's happy with him now and feels bad..." Rose said.

"I guess your right but I can't stand him."

"You don't have to like him...just pretend you do." Alice confided.

"Alright. Now finish my hair, I need to get out of Sex City before it really becomes that."

They laughed and handed me some clothes and then we walked out, the three of us dressed like hookers (All Alice) and their eyes widened. My mom's was a worried look skimming all our bodies and the open chests while Edward was simply looking at me, turned on a bit. That was uncomfortable.

"Bye," I said and we ran out without letting them say anything else.

We giggled all the way to Jessica's house and when we walked in our faces were red from laughing at their faces.

Our first stop was the dance floor.

The three of dancing four _hours_ and then we went to the bar for a drink.

Their boyfriends Emmett and Jasper joined us and we all ordered shots then ran up with the shot glasses and a bottle to one of her guest rooms.

"Okay, here goes a game of I never." Alice exclaimed.

"I'll start." Said Rose. "Never have I ever had a threesome.

None of us drank.

"Never have I ever had sex." I said.

They all drank.

I blushed.

We continued to play and by the time we were done, I was more than drunk...not good.

EPOV

"EDWARD!" Renee screamed next to me at four in the morning.

"What sweetheart." I asked.

"Bella hasn't called me!"

I turned over to look at her and her face was worried. "What do I do?" She asked. "I don't know where she lives or where she is!"

"It's fine, I'll find her." I said diving out of bed and putting on some underwear, pants and a top as well as shoes then grabbing my keys and hoping into the car. I knew where Jessica Stanley lived. I used to date her mom.

I ran into the house with a bunch of girls tackling me and went to go find Bella.

I saw Alice making out with someone and I didn't mean to interrupt but I patted her shoulder and she turned around, definitely drunk.

"Hi Mr. Mason, do you have a condom?"

I rolled my eyes and handed her one then asked her where Bella was and she pointed upstairs.

I ran into all the rooms before I found Bella passed out, asleep on the ground with a bottle of booze. Renee better thank me.

"Bella." I yelled at her.

She was a heavy sleeper like her mom.

"Bella!" I said slapping her cheek.

She suddenly woke up to me and smiled. "Edwardo!" She sang.

wtf

"Bella come on, your mom is worried sick, lets get you home."

"I can't go home like this!" She slurred.

"True."

I picked her up into my arms and stuck her in the passenger seat of my Volvo then drove home but first called Renee.

"Hello?" She answered.

"I found her but I'm taking her back to my place, it's closer and she's old cold, tired."

"Alright. Swing by with her in the morning." She said and hung up.

I brought her over to my apartment and set her down on my bed when he eyes fluttered open. Not good.

"Edward..." She slurred reaching up and taking my face.

"Bella, go back to bed." It was hard not to resit her vulnerable side. What am I saying!? I've known her for hours and I am dating her mom.

"I know you want me." She smiled evilly leaning her head into mine.

"No..." I lied but she was right.

I just couldn't resit any longer and Renee and I had been drinking tonight and hopefully she wouldn't remember and I doubt Bella is a virgin so that night, I fucked Renee's daughter.

I'm dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

I woke up the next morning with a massive headache and then I looked next to me.

Oh fucking no.

Please don't tell me I did what I think I did.

But I did.

Edward and I had sex!

I lost it to my mom's....boyfriend.

I'm dead.

I slipped on a towel and ran out of his bedroom to go find my clothes that he ripped off me when he took advantage of me and then I saw it standing there. Her standing there at the worst possible time.

"Bella?" My mom asked.

"Hey mom."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine."

"Why are you in a towel."

"I was just about to go take a shower..."

"The bathroom is that way..."

"I knew that but I was looking for my clothes to bring to the shower to change after I got out."

"What is going on Bella?" She asked and that was when I broke down and began to cry.

She ran over to me. "Bella? What's wrong?"

"I lost it."

"Lost-- WHAT?! How could you be so irresponsible. Do you even know the guy?"

She shook her head yes.

"Who?" But then I saw it on her face, she knew who.

"What. The. Fuck." I'd never heard my mom swear before and she stormed into Edward's bedroom and all I heard was a bunch of screaming, slapping, sobs and then she stormed out without another word to me or him.

I cried some more.

* * *

It's been six months.

My mom won't talk to me and Alice is getting fed up with me living at her house and I'm not a virgin.

My life sucks.

I was home alone at the moment and there was a knock on the door and I opened it to Edward's face who I haven't seen since that day.

"Can I come in?"

"You took advantage of me." I accused.

"I swear, I thought you lost it."

"Couldn't you tell I was tight?"

"I was a little drunk myself."

"That doesn't let you off the hook."

"Get over it."

"No."

And then he took out a gun and shoot me and I died alone.

The End R&R


End file.
